Semiconductor detectors have been widely considered for their high detection efficiency and better energy resolution, and are applied to various applications of radiation detection such as nuclide recognizers, metering alarms, etc. in environmental radiation detection, item detection such as a goods detection machine, industrial CT (Computed Tomography) in the national security field, CT, dental imaging, PET (Positron Emission Tomography), SPECT (Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography) and so on in medical applications. There are many types of semiconductor materials, such as CdMnTe (cadmium manganese telluride), HgI2 (mercury iodide), TlBr (thallium bromide), PbI2 (lead iodide), GaAs (gallium arsenide), Ge (germanium) or the like, which have different characteristics and are applied to different fields.